Double stealers
by honeymac
Summary: What if saint tail had a partner named Angel swiff and Asuka jr. Had feelings for both of them who will he choose and who will he capture.
1. Chapter 1 an angel in the stars

The note said saint tail was going to be here at 7:00 p.m. Asuka jr. said when suddenly the lights went out,it's show Time! A voice yelled close the doors now it's just you and me saint tail I've finally caught you Asuka jr. oh no saint tail said when suddenly Crash! When a window broke who is that Asuka jr. said a girl with long brown ponytails,a pink puffy dress with small angel wings in the back,I am an angel who runs fast through the night to bring back the things that were stolen,i am Angel swiff flew down beside saint tail magical love feathers Angel swiff chanted then suddenly white feathers surrounded Asuka jr. haaaa! Let me down Asuka jr. yelled saint tail grab the painting Angel swiff tail grabbed the painting,and grabbed ahold of her balloons tonight I steal another magnificent treasure saint tail said,no saint tail I will get you,and as for you I know your here Angel swiff Asuka jr. said as Angel swiff stepped out who are you Asuka jr. asked you will know later on in the future,but as for now my identity remains a secret so goodby detective Angel swiff ran in to the room just before Angel swiff jumped out the window,and took a picture of her,yes I got a picture of saint tail sawatari said no that was not saint tail that was Angel swiff Asuka jr. said as he watched Angel swiff fly amongst the stars.


	2. Chapter 2 the new angel of school

Hey look at this picture that's in the newspaper Kyoko said wow she's so pretty,but I can't see her face who is she anyways Ryoko asked her name is Angel swiff she helped saint tail escape last night Asuka jr. said oh so another failed attempt to capture saint tail,and now you have two thief's to catch Kyoko said when Meimi walked in looking spaced out,and confused oh my Meimi are you okay Seira asked hmmm I wonder what's wrong with Meimi Asuka jr. thought to was the girl last night she called herself Angel swiff Meimi thought to herself,okay everyone take your seats I have a new student to intruduce the teacher welcome your new student Tori Mckelvy from America the teacher said as Tori stepped in to the room,WOW! The boys yelled as Tori stood in front of the class,Tori is here to prepare for a special event the teacher said,the girl had long brown ponytails,eyes as blue as the ocean,and her skin was perfect not to tan,and not to school so what do you think the event Tori is preparing for is Rina Asked I don't know maybe we should sneak around her to find out what it is Kyoko,and Ryoko said,so Asuka jr. do think Tori is cute sawuwatari asked all you think about is girls Asuka jr. said but I will make it my mission to go on a date with the lovely angel Tori sawuwatari angel that's right she has the same hair do as Angel swiff I might need to keep an I out for her,and that event she preparing for Asuka jr. said when the girls came storming back in ahhh! We know what the event is Kyoko yelled what is it Asuka jr.,and sawuwatari said she's here to get Married! The girls yelled What! The boys yelled yeah we saw a woman coming up to her with a wedding dress in her hands,and the lady said we must get you to your fitting your fiancé is in the car we must prepare for your wedding Rina said when the heard books drop she's getting married Meimi said when Tori walked in how did you guys find out Tori said with tears in her write reviews


	3. Chapter 3 tears of an angel

I'll go after her Meimi said I'm coming too Asuka jr. said as they ran after the sobbing Tori there she is Meimi said as she looked at Tori under the big tree what's wrong Meimi asked

why did they do that why did they have to find out I didn't even want this stupid marriage Tori cried why is it so bad Asuka jr. said it's embarrassing having to marry someone you don't know Tori said

lets go back to class, and tell everyone your side of the story okay Meimi said as she held out a hand to lif Tori up, Tori took her hand as she wiped her tears away, and they went back to class

back in class Tori told everyone what was going on, oh you poor thing it must be so hard having to marry someone you don't love Kyoko said as Asuka jr. Opened his lunch, and a note exploded in his face "i'll be stealing the diamond ring of beauty tonight at 6:00 Saint tail"

i will finally get you tonight saint tail Asuka jr. yelled as a small balloon came in through the window, and exploded in his face "I will be stealing the diamond ring of beauty tonight at 6:00 Angel swiff"

okay tonight it's a double capture Saint tail, and Angel swiff, tonight you will be mine to catch Asuka jr. Yelled as he ran out of the classroom.


	4. Chapter 4 you have an angel

I'll go after her Meimi said I'm coming too Asuka jr. said as they ran after the sobbing Tori there she is Meimi said as she looked at Tori under the big tree what's wrong Meimi asked

why did they do that why did they have to find out I didn't even want this stupid marriage Tori cried why is it so bad Asuka jr. said it's embarrassing having to marry someone you don't know Tori said

lets go back to class, and tell everyone your side of the story okay Meimi said as she held out a hand to lift Tori up, Tori took her hand as she wiped her tears away, and they went back to class

back in class Tori told everyone what was going on, oh you poor thing it must be so hard having to marry someone you don't love Kyoko said as Asuka jr. Opened his lunch, and a note exploded in his face "i'll be stealing the diamond ring of beauty tonight at 6:00 Saint tail"

i will finally get you tonight saint tail Asuka jr. yelled as a small balloon came in through the window, and exploded in his face "I will be stealing the diamond ring of beauty tonight at 6:00 Angel swiff"

okay tonight it's a double capture Saint tail, and Angel swiff, tonight you will be mine to catch Asuka jr. Yelled as he ran out of the classroom.


End file.
